My Deepest Feelings
by Purple Inked Parchment
Summary: This is from an OC story I made, so no complaining about how Hinata is acting! Think of it as a movie...sort of, kinda... I know it's short but hey, I had to edit it to make it fit with the Naruto characters...


**I know that I should be working on my crossover story but I've not been feeling up to par to finish writing the next chapter... Well this is something I made some time ago for my two OCs Hikari and Ray; I just changed a few things and here is this story!**

**I do not own Naruto, not at all! Hope you all enjoy~**

**My Deepest Feelings**

_It didn't matter anymore, so why am I feeling like this?_

The rain poured down hard as we stood there in it, or rather I stood and you lay on the ground with this glazed look in your eye. Your lips moved with each word that slips out of them, but the rain is too loud for my ear to catch a thing you were saying. Or maybe... you weren't saying anything at all... And my mind only was making up what I wanted to see, to hear...

_Why? Why are you trying to go against ever barriar I put up?_

You always wanted to play hero, to be the best, to prove yourself... Yet I only wanted to make you see who I really am. But that wasn't enough was it? I had to be the kind of girl you wanted... Why couldn't I just be myself, why couldn't you take me as I was, why couldn't you see the real me? The me that hands were numb everytime a razor would be pulled across skin. The me that tried so hard to be all you wanted but could not even catch your glance! The me that has this red liquid on her hands and clothes that are fading into a pink with the rain... The me that became so-

_I guess we all had times we regreted something, you have too right?_

I would always regret not talking to you when in class, when on a mission, when walking past each other on the streets. Ah, you know this rain is really cold, is that why I can tell that I'm crying these tears. But even now I bet you don't see me... You see her- _"Sakura-chan!"_ -as you stare up at the muck grey sky. You can go blind if you stare at it for too long, I want to say, though you can't hear me either. Is the rain so loud that we're having so much trouble hearing what the other has to say? No, because even when the sun was shinning and hot, my words hardly reached your ears. "But that's okay! I'll speak over the rain!" You body twitched as my voice spoke so loud, so cold, so alone...

_Our chat is coming to an end isn't it? Your funny, falling asleep like this..._

That's what I kept thinking as you turned your head to me. What's this, are you crying too or is that just the rain making me go even crazier? Oh well...wait did you just say something to me?

"H-Hinata-chan..." Just my name?

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" I ask sweetly, I see your eyes widen then soften. The life in them fading fast as this damned rain was pouring.

"...G-good... It w-wasn't you..." Your voice is becoming weak, I'm having trouble making out what you're saying! Say it louder!

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun... I...want to hear what you have to say..." A small smile somehow graces my lips, for I know I could not smile for anyone else in this situation.

"You...d-didn't stab me... I'm g-glad..." My smiles is gone, tears are hot and warming my face as they roll down my cheeks. You always were so trusting, so kind, such an idiot, but that's why-

"I love you, Naruto-kun, so just close your eyes and rest-" In peace, you non-caring bastard! I lift my kunai above my head as you close your eyes with a faint smile on your face. I feel sick and light-headed as I bring the kunai down swiftly to your chest...

I jolt up from my bed, cold sweat soaks my clothes but I can't find the energy to stand up... I look to my right and see Sasuke's sleeping form, I smile softly and kiss his neck. He groans something in his sleep yet doesn't wake up. Laying back down and snuggling into Sasuke's side, a thought goes through my head. _Maybe I should vist your grave later?_ Yes, that's sounds good... I'll vist your grave Naruto-kun...

**Okay! I know this stories made Hinata seem, well, like a phyco-bitch! But please remember I took the plot of this fanfic from an OC story I made with Hikari and Ray...and the OCs that Sasuke and Sakura played, Hiro and Izumi. So review please and if you liked this, I guess I can make it into a SasuHina story...**


End file.
